Before It All Began
by QueenBee13
Summary: It was the first day of Kindergarten. The first day Blair met Nate. The first day she met the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I noticed when I did flashbacks in my other story, people seemed to like them. So I'm starting a story about Blair's kindergarten life. Tell me if you like it or not, and I'll continue.**

Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf was ready, as ready as she had ever been in her 5 year old life. Her shoes were shined, her hair was pulled back, and her Burberry headband was in place. It was time. Time for kindergarten. She ran down the long staircase from her princess themed room to the kitchen, where Dorota was making her waffles. She ate each bite very lady-like, taking time to put syrup on each individual square. After she was finished eating, she took a dainty sip of milk and dabbed each corner of her mouth with her silk napkin. She got up and allowed Dorota to escort her to the waiting limo.

She looked out the window as the driver zoomed to Serena's apartment building. Serena, her blond hair in pigtails, was sitting on the front steps, jumping around excitedly while her doorman waited by her side, watching fondly and making sure she didn't run into the street. Blair opened the window and waved her small French-manicured hand at Serena, who jumped up and ran to the limo. Serena's driver tried to help her inside, but she ignored him and hopped onto the smooth leathery seat.

"Blair!" she screeched, showing off her missing front teeth with a smile. "Hi! Aren't you excited for our first day?!?! OF SCHOOL? With teachers and boys and girls and fun and toys and arts and crafts and naptime? Its going to be so much fun!" Serena squealed. Blair waited until she was done talking, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"Yes Serena. I am excited too." Blair answered calmly, trying not to show her excitement. Serena's angelic face immediately broke into a frown.

"You don't _look_ very excited. Come on B! It's our first day! Be happy!" Serena exclaimed. When Blair stayed in the same position, Serena reached over and began tickling her. Blair began giggling and tickling her back and soon the two 5 year olds were both giggling messes, laughing and joking and talking about how excited they were. Then before they knew it, they had pulled up to a big building, with lots of little kids surrounding it. They had arrived.

Serena jumped out of the limo and ran outside, breathing in the sweet smell of kindergarten. Blair waited for the driver to come open the door. She took his hand and he escorted her out of the car. She was dressed in a navy blue skirt and a white blouse, her hair back in a sleek ponytail. The little pearls her mother had given her grazed the top of her blouse, and her black shoes were shiny as her excited eyes.

She walked across the field, hand in hand with Serena. Blair looked at the little girls and boys, surveying them like she was a queen and they were her loyal subjects. Serena looked at them in the same way, but more like playmates then subjects. They skipped up the front steps, trying not to trip over the stone steps. As they walked in the doors of the school, the smell of play dough and cookies hit Blair. As her and Serena walked down a wide hall, she could see a classroom that had lots of noise coming from it, and the door was labeled Kindergarten. They walked up to the door, and Serena looked at Blair as if asking for confirmation they should go in. Blair nodded, and they both pushed open the heavy oak door and walked inside.

Inside her classroom she could see lots of other kids, none dressed as perfectly as her of course. She walked across the room to her desk and surveyed the scene, while Serena played with blocks as a small black haired boy watched her. Blair looked by the windows where a girl and her friend were jumping up, trying to see outside. A small boy in a purple jacket was trying to look up the girl's skirts, while his friend next to him just watched in amusement. Then the friend looked up. He had golden blond hair and a perfect face. As looked over to where Blair was sitting, his sparkling eyes connected with Blair's and he smiled. He walked over to her.

"Hi. I'm Nate." he said.

"Blair Waldorf." whispered Blair, smiling shyly.

"Cool. See you later." Nate said. He walked away, leaving Blair frozen for the next ten minutes, as she dreamed about their wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Class! Your attention please! If you could take you seats so we could get started!" called an angelic voice, breaking Blair out of her dream-like post-Nate state. She looked up to see where the angelic voice had come from, and saw an equally angelic face. The woman had a soft face, with a round chin and bright emerald eyes. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate, with a slight blush on the apples of her cheeks. She wore a tailored Chanel suit and Jimmy Choos. She was gorgeous.

Blair smiled at her new teacher. Then she skipped over to the rows of desks and looked for the one with her name on it. She scanned the desks all clumped together and saw her name. She sat down at her desk, and set up her pencils, erasers, and pens. Then she scanned the names on the desks, looking at the others at her table. She saw Serena van der Woodsen, Nathaniel Archibald, Charles Bass, Daniel Humphrey, and Isabella Ferelli. She inwardly squealed with pleasure at Serena and Nate being at her table. She waited as the other people at her table came to sit down.

Serena was first. She skipped over and sat next to Blair, gushing about all the people she had already met and how great kindergarten was going to be. Then came the boy called Daniel Humphrey. He had black hair and a serious glint in his eye that softened when he saw Serena. He sat down and stared at her a little while, then grabbed a pencil and began to write. As he was doing this, Isabella Ferelli came and sat down. She had red hair that was pulled back in a tight bun, and green eyes. In her hand she carried a black book that she sat down with and began reading without acknowledging any of them. Blair rolled her eyes at her superior attitude and gross wool skirt. Then her attention became focused on the small boy in the purple jacket she had noticed earlier. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing shiny dark leather shoes. But the best part about him was his face, handsome and chiseled. Blair almost swooned on the spot but then remembered the love of her life, Nate. Just as she was remembering him, he arrived at the table.

Nate didn't need to be analyzed for his clothes or his shoes or his hair. All that Blair needed to see was his gorgeous green eyes and his white square teeth that were visible through the smile he was shooting her. But then he saw Serena and his smile widened. Blair's face fell. Nate sat down at the table and simply said "Hey again." to Blair, and she forgot all her anger. She smiled. If possible, Nate's smile widened even more as he forgot all about the miniature angel next to Blair, and focused on her pretty smile that went perfectly with her dark brown hair.

Chuck watched their love connection with amusement. Blair was hot, and so was her friend. Even though he was only five, he liked girls. He liked girls a lot. He reached his small hand under the table and placed it on Serena's leg. Blair was too preoccupied with Nate, and Serena looked easy. When Serena felt the hand on her leg, she glanced at him and giggled. Then she pushed it off. Chuck shrugged and moved on the trying to seduce Isabella.

Blair and Nate were busy talking. Serena was bored, so she jumped into the conversation.

"So Nate, are you super excited for kindergarten like me and Blair are?" Serena chirped. "We can't stop talking about how great its gonna be."

Blair glanced at Nate, waiting for his answer and holding her breath, hoping it wouldn't be as enthusiastic as it was when he talked to her.

"Yeah, I'm really excited. I'm happy to meet new people." He answered with a side-glance at Blair.

Blair flushed with pleasure. He liked her! He really liked her! Not Serena! Now they could all be friends forever, and her and Nate would grow up and get married. They would both go to Yale, where her dad had gone, and they would live in a beautiful loft in the city and have lots of little babies. And he would give her a kiss on the cheek every night before they went to sleep, and every morning before he went to work. And on special days like her birthday, he would maybe even kiss her on the lips like her mommy and daddy did. Blair blushed and giggled at the thought. Her life would be perfect! She could see it now. But if it was, she was going to have to do good in school so she could go to Yale. And so was Nate. So she grabbed one of her perfectly sharpened pencils and begin writing the alphabet down in her book, and coaxing Nate to do the same. She could tell, this was the beginning of a beautiful thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair had been in school for two weeks already, and she loved it. She loved how all the girls in her class "ooh"ed and "ah"ed over her outfits and shoes. She loved how a couple of the girls did whatever she wanted. They're names were Penelope, Hazel, and Isobel. They dressed like her (only not _as_ well), talked like her, and tried to do everything like her. Blair loved being showered with attention. She was their queen bee, and they were her loyal, buzzing, almost-as-well-dressed-as-her subjects.

But the best and worst part was Serena didn't seem to be jealous of Blair at all, she just floated around making friends with everyone and excelling at everything. At coloring time her picture went up on the wall, she charmed the lunch lady into giving her two cookies, and the little black haired boy called Dan followed her everywhere.

But the best part of Blair's first two weeks of kindergarten had been Nate. He showed up to school everyday in his rumpled uniform, hair wet with comb tracks through it, and a big smile on his face that always came into view when he saw Blair.

Blair helped him with all of his work, showing him which way the R went, showing him the difference between the letter O and the number 0. And at the end of each day, she would place clay inside of his shoe in the shape of a heart that she made in art. He would dig his small hand around inside, and when he withdrew it, it would be clutching a lump of pink clay with bits of lint stuck to it. He would always look around puzzled when he found it, wondering who gave it to him, when Blair laughed in the corner with Iz, Penelope, and Hazel.

But today was even better than most days, because it was Friday. Even though that meant the end of the week and another two days until she saw Nate, it was still the weekend, which would be filled with tea parties with Serena and shopping for shoes with her Daddy. But today was even more special than the last two Fridays, because her teacher, , had a Very Important Announcement.

"Class!" she called angelicly. "I have an announcement. In one weeks time, we will be going on a-" she paused for dramatic effect. "FIELD TRIP!"

There was a moment of silence as the kids took it in. No one cheered or clapped. No one did anything. No one except for Isabella Ferelli, who raised her hand and asked "What's a _field trip_?"

"A field trip," explained, "is when the whole class piled on a bus and goes on a trip for the day instead of going to class. We will be going to the Central Park Zoo. Which reminds me, everyone will need to get into groups of three for their field trip groups!"

Everyone exploded into cheers and choruses of "YAY!" Blair looked at her friends, who were waiting to see what her reaction was. Blair smiled a wide, toothy grin at them, and they broke out into squeals with the rest of the class.

Blair couldn't be more thrilled. _I mean, what a perfect chance to do somethin' with Nate. It cant not have beened more perfect!_ Blair thought with satisfaction. They would be in a group together of course. And the third would be…Serena. But her and Nate would forget about her, as they fell more and more in love over the trip. Serena would be okay though. She always adapted to situations, like a blonde, blue eyed butterfly. Or something like that. But Blair had more pressing matters to attend to first. First she had to make sure Nate _would _go to the ball with her.

Blair turned around in her chair and tapped Nate, who was sitting next to her chatting with Chuck about the field trip.

"Hey Nate." she butted in. "How 'bout you and Serena be in a group with me? For the field trip?"

Nate looked at her and seemed to be considering the offer very seriously. Then his face broke into a wide smile, showing off his adorable dimples.

"That sounds fun. Sure Blair." he agreed.

Blair nodded and tried not the let out the scream of joy building up inside of her. "Yeah, I'll just tell Serena then. It'll be fun. We'll be the bestest group out their!" she said with a wink. Then she walked away to inform Serena about their group, go home, and do the thing she did best. Shop for the perfect outfit.


End file.
